wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Mixed Match Challenge - February 6, 2018
The February 6, 2018 Edition of WWE Mixed Match Challenge is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Sprint Center in Kansas City, Missouri on February 6, 2018. Episode summary Goldust & Mandy Rose vs Jimmy Uso & Naomi In the fourth week of the groundbreaking WWE Mixed Match Challenge, exclusively on Facebook Watch, the dynamic husband/wife combination of Jimmy Uso & Naomi used outstanding spouse chemistry to reign supreme over Goldust & Mandy Rose. Once again, the WWE Universe was given the opportunity to tag into the action, as a Facebook exclusive fan poll determined whether the Special Guest Referee for the highly-anticipated contest would be Raw General Manager Kurt Angle or SmackDown LIVE General Manager Daniel Bryan. And did fans choose Bryan? … “Yes!” Goldust started off the match playing a series of very successful mind games on Jimmy Uso, but when the bout gave way to an impromptu contest of who had the best chemistry with their partner, Goldust turned his back on Jimmy to kiss Mandy Rose, and Jimmy attempted a quick pin. Was Bryan amused? … “No!” When the ladies took over, however, business picked up with a fierce back-and-forth battle until the Absolution Superstar took charge. When Mandy slapped Jimmy, though, Naomi made her pay for it. As the action rolled on, both teams showed impressive teamwork, including a double “marital” enziguiri from Jimmy and Naomi. Moments later, Goldust and Mandy responded taking their opponents down with a double powerslam. Then, in the height of the intense showdown, Naomi leaped over the top rope and over Goldust to level Mandy and take her completely out of the contest. This opened the door for The Glowing Superstar to hit the Rear View on The Bizarre One before Jimmy finished him off with an earth-shattering Uso Splash off the top rope for the impressive victory. The epic win moves the SmackDown LIVE tandem one step closer to winning $100,000 for their charity, The Boys & Girls Club of America. Together, they will set their sights on an extremely difficult second-round battle in Week 8 against “Team Little Big,” Braun Strowman & Raw Women’s Champion Alexa Bliss. Before that, Bayley & Elias will look to make beautiful music together when they engage Rusev & Lana in a first-round showdown next week! And as the dust was still settling on Jimmy & Naomi’s triumph, The Bulgarian Brute and The Ravishing Russian crashed the post-match fanfare. They made it clear that they were the best husband-and-wife duo in WWE and intended to prove it by crushing their opponents in celebration of Ravishing Rusev Day! Don’t miss WWE Mixed Match Challenge, every Tuesday at 10 ET/7 PT, exclusively on Facebook Watch. Results * Mixed-Tag Team Match: Jimmy Uso & Naomi defeat Goldust & Mandy Rose in the First Round Match Other on-screen talent * Commentator: Beth Phoenix * Host: Renee Young Image gallery 001_MMC_02062018mm_0173--100394686ec93a9acfa4b3c9118e8acf.jpg 002_MMC_02062018mm_0021--51448d461075bb15f4d3509c0509bc59.jpg 003_MMC_02062018mm_0041--b6a1bb46ef3aa45666ba70fc90618904.jpg 004_MMC_02062018dog_0154--4dd4a7eccf686fb594be2a1d2a65ce71.jpg 005_MMC_02062018dog_0187--b4d8409dadc64f96abb100ccb56b8a21.jpg 006_MMC_02062018dog_0242--82c9b00c58dda2dd36c2225c6611e69e.jpg 007_MMC_02062018dog_0267--b06a3e6c4d3ee4395cdcbdab471ac9ea.jpg 008_MMC_02062018mm_0331--0eb70eab6c93f7519e6121a421d6ee40.jpg 009_MMC_02062018mm_0335--5e680631673c12f9588db3bfbc493859.jpg 010_MMC_02062018dog_0376--c81b9f9e497ca35f159581afe1e1a546.jpg 011_MMC_02062018mm_0363--a16a09c78efdad9d9a65a412654b1dce.jpg 012_MMC_02062018dog_0400--81467c1bd12b795897a9f4aa17bd7bbf.jpg 013_MMC_02062018mm_0376--5273fc455bf778ebee8a4c28a0355c42.jpg 014_MMC_02062018dog_0432--eb09f5fc90fac9923ae1ec4c9d7dcb78.jpg 015_MMC_02062018mm_0390--3fc1178813550e4cc5fc3f55e8c27188.jpg 016_MMC_02062018mm_0399--c34efa5fab3791a8ccb50daa2637aaa2.jpg 017_MMC_02062018dog_0476--21dbe2896df6db123c9c529e19d6a4d2.jpg 018_MMC_02062018dog_0491--7a24710ae815653d84ab010edeff059e.jpg 019_MMC_02062018dog_0499--2cf06e4d570b2ab9c2ac1bb06958059d.jpg 020_MMC_02062018mm_0410--f8cf72bf5667657e03f6071d4e20b063.jpg 021_MMC_02062018mm_0101--6cd151366e9cb9f4c7116d1ad5741191.jpg Media Category:2018 events Category:Mixed Match Challenge episodes Category:Mandy Rose Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Beth Phoenix Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young